A spontaneous ignition of titanium is possible at temperatures above 500.degree. C. in an oxidizing atmosphere. The resulting fire in the form of spraying molten titanium droplets endangers and impairs the possible utilization of this material at higher operating temperatures. German Patent Publication 3,906,187, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,419, issued on Apr. 9, 1991, discloses a solid or compact coating for components subject to titanium fires which bring such fires under control. However, the drawback of such conventional coatings is their limited thickness, which is easily penetrated by molten titanium droplets having a high kinetic energy whereby high intensity titanium fires can occur. The penetrated surfaces of the structural metal are then subjected to oxidizing attack. Besides, the density of the known coatings makes the coating rather heavy. Further, the known coatings have a low thermal insulation or low R-factor.
German Patent Publication (DE-AS) 1,947,904 discloses a fiber composite material of aluminum silicate fibers in a silicon dioxide matrix including aluminum or silicon particles and, preferably, a filler of coke or aluminum dioxide. The just mentioned publication also describes a method for the manufacture of the fiber composite material. The known fiber composite material has the drawback that the arrangement of the fibers, due to the described manufacturing process from an aqueous sludge, tends to be irregular and haphazard. Unavoidable local concentration or thinning of fibers leads to disadvantageous nonuniformities in the fiber composite material and weakens its protective effect. The silicon dioxide matrix made from silicic acid has the further disadvantage of high temperature embrittlement due to Christobalit formation. Hence, the known material is not suitable for continous loading in the hot gas flow of, for example, a gas turbine engine.